


The Legend of Zelda: Darkness Orb [Future Chapter]

by AllaBlakeovna



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Broken Families, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magic, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllaBlakeovna/pseuds/AllaBlakeovna
Summary: After losing their friend due to Darkness Orb's machinations, can Zelda, Link, and Zukto finally reach Kyoshiro?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: All Fandoms Fanfiction and Original Fiction Writers Group, October 2019 Challenge





	The Legend of Zelda: Darkness Orb [Future Chapter]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Legend of Zelda: Darkness Orb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094050) by [AllaBlakeovna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllaBlakeovna/pseuds/AllaBlakeovna). 

_ Kyoshiro, you must remember.  
  
_

The disembodied voice jerked Kyoshiro out of his fitful rest.  
  


“Whosthere?!” Kyoshiro stammered, trying to focus his tired eyes. He groggily looked around, but he could not figure out where the voice came from. As far as he could tell, he was alone in his room.  
  


_ Maybe… I was dreaming… _ Kyoshiro let his still heavy eyelids shut…   
  


The pair of magical gauntlets he left sitting on his table started to pulsate with powerful magic.   
  


Kyoshiro was walking through a crowd of people. He was not particularly concerned with any of them, so he kept his head down. The only thing that mattered was that there was work to do. Since he was ignoring what was going on around him, he did not immediately realize that the crowd of people disappeared without a trace. As he walked towards Hyrule Castle Town Square, he was confused at the sudden lack of noise. He was completely alone now.   
  


_ I swore there were… oh, never mind. It doesn’t matter, anyway. _ Kyoshiro was just going to keep minding his own business, but when he took a step forward a giant column of fire rose up from the ground.   
  


“What in the hell…?!” Kyoshiro quickly brandished his greatsword, anticipating a fight.   
  


_ Kyoshiro, We know you are already aware of the fact that your mind was poisoned with terrible magic. _ A familiar, yet unknown voice called out to him. It sounded like it was speaking directly into his mind.  
  


“H-how do know about…? And how are you talking to me?! Show yourself!” Kyoshiro started frantically looking around, but still he could not find any sign that there were people nearby.  
  


_ Kyoshiro, We have been watching you since you were but a boy. We need you to dispel the dark magic that fogs your mind.   
  
_

“Don’t you think that if I knew how to make all of this go away that I would have done it already?!”   
  


_ Your frustration is understandable. If you would, please meet with Us at Our Temple.  
  
_

Before Kyoshiro had time to respond, the column of fire that stood before him broke into dozens of smaller embers. The embers danced around the ground for just a moment before they arranged themselves in a line of some sort.   
  


“Is this… you want me to follow the fire?” Kyoshiro furrowed his brow but otherwise complied with the request. He quietly followed the embers which continued to dance around the ground. Before he realized it, he was standing before the doors of the Temple of Time.   
  


Kyoshiro hesitantly reached for one of the door handles…  
  


_ Kyoshiro, you must remember.   
  
_

Once again, Kyoshiro’s eyes flew open. A quick scan of the area confirmed that he was still in his room.  
  


_ Okay… it was all a dream. Just a really strange… why do I feel so unsettled? _ Kyoshiro sat up and sighed heavily.   
  


_ Dreams don’t mean anything: they’re nothing but nonsensical--  
  
_

_ Kyoshiro: the Temple, if you would _ . A familiar voice reverberated in his head.  
  


Kyoshiro was starting to entertain the idea that he was hearing voices that were not actually there.   
  


_ We know you heard Us. _ The voice sounded less-than-thrilled, now.   
  


“I--I really must be going crazy. Heh, good thing no one else is here to crack dumb jokes about--”  
  


_ For the love of the Goddesses! Kyoshiro, do as you are asked! _ Just as the voice reprimanded Kyoshiro for not heeding its request, a fiery figure of a woman appeared in Kyoshiro’s room.  
  


“Wh-what in Din’s name…?!” Kyoshiro practically jumped out of bed, fumbling around for his weapon. He thrust it before him, pointing it towards the fiery figure who suddenly appeared.   
  


_ Kyoshiro, there is something that only you can do. But in your current state, We cannot possibly ask you to take on such a great burden. Please, follow Us. There are people who are waiting for you… _ The fiery figure, without so much as flinching at Kyoshiro’s aggressive response, gently glided through the bedroom door as if it was not there at all.   
  


Kyoshiro, his heart pounding, was left by himself.   
  


_ Was that… a dream too…? What in Din’s name is going on? Can I wake up now? Or….   
  
_

“... No. That voice… I know it. I cannot remember why, but this voice… I have spoken to this person before. Maybe I ought to… see what they want.” Kyoshiro prepared to head over to the Temple of Time, remembering that he visited the Temple in his dream.   
  


Before he could leave, the same voice called out to him again.  
  


_ Take My gauntlets.   
  
_

“Fine, fine!” Kyoshiro muttered exasperatedly as he grabbed the magical gauntlets in a hurry on his way out the door.   
  


Hyrule Castle Town was bustling with activity, like always. Kyoshiro quickly weaved his way through throngs of people, trying not to bump into anyone. As he got closer to the Temple, a stone felt like it was compacting itself inside of his stomach.  
  


_ Do I really trust this voice…? Why am I listening to it, anyway…? I just… can I really trust anyone anymore after everything that’s happened…?   
  
_

Kyoshiro tried to bury all of his misgivings and insecurities by the time he reached the large double doors that were the only obstacles standing in the way of possibly the answer to everything: what exactly was his reason for being born? Did he have a place in the world that he was forced to forget? Was there anything about himself that he could be proud of?  
  


_ Okay, disembodied voice… this better freaking be worth it _ . Kyoshiro tried to steady his nerves with a deep breath before finally grabbing hold of one of the door handles. With a firm pull, the door swung open…   
  


The door opened suddenly, surprising the people who were already inside the Temple.   
  


“Oh? I did not think we were going to--” Zelda could not finish her thoughts out loud when she realized who was walking into the Temple straight towards them.   
  


“Kyoshiro?!” Zelda took a step forward towards him, but something made her hesitate.   
  


Kyoshiro stopped right in front of her, looking lost.   
  


“I know… we’ve seen each other many times… but I’m sorry… I just can’t remember. I can’t remember who you are; I can’t remember why you know me; I barely remember the last five years of my life. I don’t blame you if you’re mad at me or whatever: I’m used to disappointing people. If I could just snap my fingers to fix everything, I would. But I’m not that strong. I can’t fix anything: I’m useless. Maybe it’s better… if you just… give up on me.” Kyoshiro sighed, trying to avoid making eye contact with the woman.   
  


Zelda’s expression was pained.   
  


“Kyoshiro, please! I would never call you useless! I cannot give up on you: we need you! I… I need you… what kind of a person would I be to abandon one of my best friends, my brother even?!”  
  


“Kyoshiro… she’s right. We simply cannot entertain that scenario. We won’t stop until you remember everything, and you can come with us. The Gods themselves chose you, after all: nothing we can do will change that decision.” Link approached Zelda and Kyoshiro.   
  


“We must stay together! We are family! You of all people must know how painful it is to be alone… so choose to stay with us. We won’t let you feel that despair ever again.” Azera pleaded.  
  


“Kyoshiro, we’re a team. The Gods told me to find **you** . At first I was not really sure why it had to be you of all people… but how can I know everything that the Gods know? If you don’t care about all this talk of fate and duties, then if for no other reason we need you because Zelda cannot help but worry about you constantly. She blames herself for what happened.”  
  


“Wh-what? Th-that’s just stupid… blaming yourself for me… you had nothing to do with it. I’m sure of that at least.” Kyoshiro muttered.   
  


“You are wrong…! If I had been there for you… I am so sorry, Kyoshiro. You were in pain that whole time, and I only realized it when it was already too late… I was so selfishly focused on my own problems that I did not bother to ask you what you were struggling with.” Zelda looked ashamed, which confused Kyoshiro.   
  


“I wish I knew… why it seems like you care about me so much.”  
  


“Even if your memories still have not returned, will you listen to what I have to say?” Zelda asked.  
  


“... Sure, I’ll listen.”  
  


“Kyoshiro… you were hurt before correct? When you were younger?” Zelda began.  
  


“Well, yeah.”  
  


“You were hurt while trying to protect your uncle, aunt, and cousin.”  
  


“Yeah, that’s right.”  
  


“You tried to sacrifice yourself to save them because you thought that your life was meaningless, but it would bring comfort to you to know that you helped someone at least a little.”  
  


“Y-yeah, I… I guess I did think that.”  
  


“Your uncle had a sister, and his sister is your actual mother.”  
  


“Now w-wait a second… how… how do you… how do you know who my mother was…?! I never…!” Kyoshiro looked panicked.  
  


“Kyoshiro, please listen to what I am about to say. Your mother’s name was Lillia. I know who your mother was because… she was also mine.” Zelda’s eyes welled with tears.  
  


“There’s… there’s no way… I never even met my mother! How would you know who…?!” Kyoshiro was desperately trying to fight off his own tears. Why was this girl crying, anyway?  
  


“You think this is easy for me to talk about? While I was growing up, I never knew who you were. Mom gave you up for adoption immediately, so we were never able to meet.”  
  


“But why?! Why did she give me up and yet you… so are you here to mock me then?! I never chose this! I never asked to be born! I never… why… why did she abandon me…? Dammit… I shouldn’t have come here after all…” Kyoshiro covered his face with one of his hands.   
  


“Kyoshiro… n-no… you have it all wrong… I know that Mother was distraught about everything… she asked our uncle to care for you because she could not.”  
  


“But **why** ? You seem to know everything, so tell me.”  
  


“Lillia… her pregnancy with you was not planned. She was raped.” Zelda avoided making eye contact with Kyoshiro.   
  


“Wh-what…? You… you’ve got to be…”   
  


“I found out about this directly from Darak, your adopted father. If you really distrust me so much, you are free to ask him for yourself.”  
  


“This is… how is any of this real…? My mother was raped, her brother adopted me, my mother adopted this girl to replace me… this is just complete crap, you know?! And on top of that… I can’t remember a damn thing… five years of my life… gone… how do you know about my injury, anyway?” Kyoshiro regarded Zelda with suspicion.   
  


“Kyoshiro, someone tended to you while you were recovering. That person was me.” Zelda sighed.  
  


“... w-wait a second, now I know you’re really trying to fuck with me. The girl who helped me, she was blonde. Like her.” Kyoshiro looked over at Azera. The girl looked familiar, and yet...   
  


“Everything will make sense once we get your memories back. I promise… nothing I am saying is a lie. Oh! But wait a moment, you just said the girl who helped you was blonde! So your memories have come back at least a little…?” Zelda suddenly looked hopeful.  
  


“Well, I, yeah I guess they did a bit. I definitely remember a blonde girl who helped me. But she never told me her name back then, so I have no way to know whether it was actually you or anyone else really… how many people are blonde in Hyrule?” Kyoshiro shook his head.  
  


“Do you remember what I told you back then?” Zelda looked determined.  
  


“Hey… are you really… Hyrule’s Princess?” Kyoshiro suddenly asked.   
  


“I… yes. But if you cannot remember me, how do you know about that?”  
  


“Someone told me about you. I never knew that Hyrule had a princess named Zelda; I only knew about the young Princess Azera. Can you… can you prove to me that you are who you say you are? There’s just been so much going on recently… I really don’t know who I can trust anymore.”   
  


“I understand, Kyoshiro. If it will help, I will gladly show you proof of my heritage. Link?” Zelda turned to her other partner. Link stepped towards Zelda, holding out his left hand. Zelda held out her right hand. When their hands got close to each other, their pieces of the Triforce began to strongly resonate.  
  


“... You possess pieces of the Triforce like from the legends… so you really must be…” Kyoshiro sighed deeply.  
  


“If you have those, why do you even need someone like me? I would just slow you down. I don’t have special powers, or whatever.”  
  


“Perhaps We may be able to address that matter.” A familiar voice interrupted the group.  
  


Zelda looked over at the person who joined the group and bowed her head respectfully. Kyoshiro followed Zelda’s gaze to see why she, a princess, would be bowing: he locked eyes with Goddess Din.  
  


“Wh-who in the name of the Golden Goddesses are you…?”  
  
  
“Why Kyoshiro, you said it yourself. We are the Golden Goddesses.” Goddess Din smiled wryly at her now very confused champion. Goddesses Nayru and Farore were also with her.   
  


“We started our journey together here, Kyoshiro. The Goddesses knew that you have been struggling for a while, and they suggested that we bring you here.” Zelda explained.  
  


_ So… the Goddesses are real after all…? _ Kyoshiro felt a complicated mixture of emotions as he carefully regarded the celestial beings who were supposedly responsible for the very creation of Hyrule.  
  


“Why… if you’re the Goddesses… why did you let it happen…?” Kyoshiro muttered.  
  


“Let it happen? What are you referring to?” Goddess Din looked puzzled.  
  


“Don’t play dumb! My mother! You let her get attacked!”  
  


“Kyoshiro, that is not fair…!” Zelda furrowed her brow.  
  


“Kyoshiro, it is true that your mother suffered. But without that encounter, you never would have been born.”  
  


“Tch, so that’s it. You don’t care what happens to us, just as long as everything works out in your favor. I don’t see why anyone should waste their time worshipping you: you’re not really any better than us mortals.” Kyoshiro scowled.   
  


“Kyoshiro, saying something like that really isn’t appropriate.” Link sighed.  
  


“Shut up! You don’t know what I’ve been through because of them! All of this… I am so tired of it.” Kyoshiro put his back against a wall and slid down it until he was sitting on the ground. He was avoiding making direct eye contact with anyone.   
  


Zelda approached her friend, determined to help.  
  


“Kyoshiro, I know you hate feeling alone. I feel the same way. But in order for us to stop feeling alone, we have to reach out to other people. We know in our hearts who we can trust. There are some things that are hard for you right now because of your missing memories, I get that. But I want to make up for what I did not do before: please allow me to help you now. Please allow me to help you carry these burdens. You and I, we are more similar than we want to admit. I really see parts of myself in you… so that is why I am trying to help you.”  
  


“Forget it. There’s nothing you can do. Just leave me alone… Even if you could help, you would just be wasting your time with someone like me.”  
  


“Why do you say that?”  
  


“You know, don’t you? You seem to know an awful lot about me: so go ahead, tell me off. I’m _ one of them _ , the people you are fighting: you cannot pretend like you didn’t know. Why are you showing someone like me kindness? Shouldn’t you hate me?” Kyoshiro stared intently at Zelda, anticipating her answer.  
  


“When we first met, you were trying your hardest to frustrate me. You would deliberately make messes for me to clean up; you would say ridiculous things, hoping to get a rise out of me… what you were really doing was crying out for help. I do not know if I truly understood it at the time, but despite your best efforts I never got mad at you. I never scolded you. You were hurting, and you did not know how to ask for help. You acted out in an attempt to get someone’s attention. Am I wrong?”  
  


Kyoshiro stared at Zelda, too stunned to say anything.  
  


“Back then, you were not guilty of anything. You were not helping **them** when we first met: if you had been, I never would have been called on to watch over you. I do not know what exactly happened, but it must have happened after we parted ways. You were still alone, and you wanted to feel like you could belong somewhere. You wanted to feel like your existence was important. Someone offered you something at a time when you felt like no one else wanted you… and so that is how you ended up working with Kkladekk. Is that true?”  
  


“I… I didn’t choose to be bad: I just got stuck hanging out with the wrong people. I never wanted this: they never even asked me. Before I realized it, they stole years of my life from me… time I can never get back. And the thing I was hoping for… I never found it. I never found the place where I could belong.”   
  


“That is because you were not able to look in the proper place. But the Goddesses, they have been guiding you this entire time. They know where you belong, and that is with us.”  
  


“Guiding me…? How? I’ve always been alone…”   
  


“Kyoshiro, do you not recognize me?” Goddess Din asked gently.   
  


Kyoshiro sighed loudly, his frustration getting the better of him. Why was this woman asking if he recognized her when everyone else already established the fact that his memories were screwed up? She was ethereally beautiful, but Kyoshiro naturally had no memories of ever meeting one of Hyrule’s most revered deities. Despite his initial frustration, something did seem… familiar…  
  


_ Take My gauntlets _ . A familiar voice filled his head. Kyoshiro did a double take, and then realization slammed into him like a blow from an Iron Knuckle’s axe: the voice that he periodically heard in his mind was…!  
  


“I-it was… it was you… you… you were trying to help me this whole time…” Kyoshiro barely whispered.   
  


“Yes, Kyoshiro. I have been watching over you this whole time.” Goddess Din smiled.   
  


Something snapped inside of Kyoshiro when their eyes met: tears started to pour from his eyes.   
  


Zelda, her own tears beginning anew upon seeing Kyoshiro’s defenses crumble, knelt down and hugged him.  
  


“Wh-what are you doing?!” Kyoshiro stammered, trying to hurriedly wipe the tears from his eyes.  
  


“Does this help? Whenever I am upset, Zukto always manages to help me feel better like this.”  
  


Kyoshiro wanted to tell this stranger to leave him alone, but he just sobbed bitterly while she hugged him.   
  


“You were right… that entire time. I’m such a… a fool.” Kyoshiro finally began, leaning his head against Zelda’s shoulder.   
  


Zelda eagerly waited for Kyoshiro to continue his thoughts, hoping they were close to getting through to him.  
  


“Someone told me… back then… that every strong person has an obligation by the very virtue of their strength to help those who can’t help themselves. That’s what you’re doing, even after all this time…   
  


I am so pissed off right now. I have been working for so long, sacrificing my blood, sweat, tears, and time… but I have never once felt happy. They, especially Kkladekk… they stole everything from me. Zelda, I still do not have my memories… but I swear to you… my sword is yours to command from this day forward. I will help you stop the other members of Darkness Orb. We will protect Hyrule at all costs. I want to do this for you, but I hope you can forgive me for also acting a bit selfishly: they need to pay for what they did to me. I need to see them suffer with my own eyes.”  
  


“Kyoshiro… I am so relieved. Truly. Thank you. I will do everything in my power to help you from now on. You are one of my only family members left: I cannot afford to lose you again.”  
  


“I know I really am in no position to ask for favors right now, but if you would please don’t let me forget that I need to visit my--well, our--family after I recover my memories. I cannot face them right now in my condition. But they deserve to know that I’m okay. And I… I probably should apologize to them for being the worst son ever.”  
  


“That is not an unreasonable request: of course we can visit Uncle Darak when you are ready. But you should not speak of yourself so poorly. I, as your adoptive sister, will not allow it.”  
  


“I still don’t really get it… why you can look at me without feeling disgusted. I betrayed you.”  
  


“Shhh, you did no such thing. You never once agreed to work for Kkladekk of your own free will. Anytime that you helped him, you did so only under the influence of his magic. Right? I cannot blame you for not being able to resist his strange magic.”  
  


“Would you really say that… if I had been ordered to do something really horrible? Like… kill your family?”   
  


Zelda’s breath stopped in her chest, and every muscle in her body tensed up as images of her murdered parents flashed before her eyes. Wordlessly, she backed away from Kyoshiro who stared at her quizzically. She no longer seemed to be focusing on anything or anyone actually in the room.  
  


Zukto quickly rushed to Zelda’s side.   
  


“Zelda, hey, I’m right here. It’s okay.” Zukto quietly muttered to her, trying to comfort her.   
  


_ Why did she suddenly…? Wait a second, don’t tell me that her family was actually…? Her family… murdered… no… it couldn’t be… _ Something was just on the verge of Kyoshiro’s mind, threatening to overwhelm him.   
  


_ No one in Kakariko Village knew about my connection to the Royal Family except my now dead parents… _ Zelda’s voice echoed in his mind. Kyoshiro’s eyes grew wide. He could not remember when he heard such a thing, but the statement clearly stood out in his mind among all of the haze that obscured most of his memories.  
  


“W-wait a second… your family was actually… you said that you and I are… so does that mean…?” Kyoshiro’s face was pale.  
  


“Kyoshiro, your birth mother was ordered to take care of Zelda in secret. But the secret was discovered by members of Darkness Orb. The people who you worked for… they are the ones who are responsible for Lillia’s death.” Zukto soberly explained, still trying to comfort Zelda.   
  


Kyoshiro was overcome with a mixture of soul-crushing grief and intense anger.  
  


“... I swear in the name of the Golden Goddesses that those bastards will pay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a submission for a writing challenge within the "All Fandoms and Original Fiction Writers" group. 
> 
> The prompt was: "I didn't choose to be bad, I just hung out with the wrong people."
> 
> This submission is only an excerpt from the fanfiction of the same name (The Legend of Zelda: Darkness Orb). This excerpt can be read as is without knowledge of the plot of Darkness Orb, but all references/characters would be better understood with some knowledge of the plot of the full story. This excerpt has not been posted anywhere except to this group for the challenge because this excerpt comes from a future chapter that I have not finished writing yet (hence why it is labeled as 'Future Chapter').


End file.
